Hadaka Shitsuji
by Ernely
Summary: Sasuke has been chosen to be the new master of Konoha Mansion, and there works none other than Naruto. The problem starts when Sasuke tries to get Naruto for himself with the help of Sakura and Ino. But, what if Kiba and Neji don't agree with them and want the blonde for themselves. [SASUNARUKIBA]


Hi to everybody who is reading this story. I'm so excited to finally post my first story in English here.

Well I would like to say that my first language is not English so please tell me about mistakes and things to change. Also, reviews of any kind (always with respect) and follow or favorite it please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, its characters or basically anything about the anime/manga and I do not own the game Hadaka Shitsuji either.

About the story. It will be SasuNaru so if you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai, please don't read it, because i don't want to read reviews criticizing me about this topic. It will be rated M in future chapters because there will be lemons and some suggestive scenes. And well... I think that's all. I hope you enjoy this story and don't hesitate to suggest or give mi tips to improve.

I want to make clear that for me SASUNARUKIBA means Sasuke and Kiba seme and Naruto uke so...

**Summary: **Sasuke has been chosen to be the new master of Konoha Mansion, and there works none other than Naruto. The problem starts when Sasuke tries to get Naruto for himself with the help of Sakura and Ino. But, what if Kiba and Neji don't agree with them and want the blonde for themselves. [SASUNARU]

* * *

><p>Today was a special day for the butlers living in Konoha Mansion. They were waiting for their new Goshujin-sama who would live with them for a whole month. Because of this everything had to be prepared for the new master and his likes.<p>

Kiba the chef was preparing a banquet with dishes of differents parts of the world and setting the table with the best china they have. Sakura in charge of cleaning the house had everything cleaned and shining. Neji was supervising that the rest of butlers were doing their job correctly. Ino was preparing a bouquet of the best flowers of her garden. And the last one, Naruto, was pacing in front of the door very nervous and without any chores to do.

"Naruto please everything is prepared, you don't have to be so nervous." Said Sakura, the pink-haired girl, while coming to the hall to wait together with the rest of butlers to the new master.

"I know but... the last master said that this new one can do whatever he likes... what if he doesn't like me... o-or worse, what if he decides to fire me?" Shouted the blond boy to his best friend and work mate who was trying to calm him.

"You know Goshujin-sama will like you, you're super cute." Squealed Sakura huging Naruto with all his might, making Naruto blush and pout.

Before Naruto could answer her, Neji, Kiba and Ino arrived to the hall and prepared themselves to welcome the master.

They didn't knew anything about how they master would be or would look, but they knew that the person would arrive at eight o'clock and that he would show that he is worthy of being the master.

Nevertheless, the reason they were waiting for him was because of a strange decision their former master had made. He decided to hire a temporal master for the house while he was on a business trip. Why? They didn't know but he told them that they would have to do anything the new master would want or request, and when he said anything, he meant anything.

That's why they were very anxious about what could happen during this month in the house.

Finally, with all the butlers waiting in front of the door the bell rang and with that the door opened revealing behind them a very tall and sexy man (1'82 meters) with raven hair and black deep eyes. The man, had light skin with a strong but thin body and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Konoha Mansion. My name is Neji and I am the butler in charge of the house and the rest of the butlers... So please if you have any problem do not hesitate to ask me." Said Neji to the tall raven with a rich and strong voice, showing his manners.

Neji was a very tall man (1'85 meters), slightly taller than Sasuke with long brown hair that arrives to the end of his back, withe eyes with a bit of lavender, and light skin a little bit darker than Sasuke's. He was the first to be hired to be a butler in the house and he is also the eldest one, being 25 years old.

"Thank you so much. My name is Sasuke and I will be for the rest of the month your new master. I hope we have a pleasant coexistence." Told the butlers Sasuke who also show a piece of his excellent manners.

"This are the rest of butlers that will help you and make your stay the most comfortable and nicest possible" Said Neji standing in front of the rest of the butlers who were looking to Sasuke with wide eyes and some with mouth agape.

Pointing to each butler with his gloved hand he presented them. "The first one is Ino who is in charge of the garden. If you want to visit it or talk about anything relationated with the garden you can talk with her."

Ino bowed slightly and gave him the bouquet of flowers.

She was a tall blonde woman (1'75 meters), with dull blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, with soft skin and slightly tanned skin like Naruto. She was hired by their former master because of her wide knowledge of nature and how to take care of a garden. She is the third eldest being 20 years old.

"The second one is Kiba, the chef of the house. Feel free to ask for any dish you would like to taste."

Kiba grinned to Sasuke and bowed slightly as well.

Kiba was a dark-brown haired man, smaller than Sasuke and Neji but taller than Ino (1'80 meters), with tanned skin, two red triangles upside down in his cheeks and large canines decoring his smile, and dark-brown mischievous eyes.

"The third one is Sakura, in charge of the cleaning and the decoration of the house. If you need a redecoration of your room or a cleaning, please ask her."

Sakura bowed like his mates and elbowed Naruto who was blushing furiously and avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

Sakura was a pink-haire girl (1'73 meters) with green deep eyes and a very beautiful smile, with light skin like Neji. She doesn't show it, but she is the strongest of the butlers and that's the reason why their former master hired her.

"And finally we have Naruto, he is relatively new so please feel free to tell him anything he is not doing correctly. Anyway, he is in charge of you, so if you need anything, and I mean anything feel free to ask him about it, and he will make sure to provide you."

Sasuke smirked and blinked at Naruto who blushed even more and made Sakura smile.

Naruto was a small man (1'70 meters) with bright blonde haire, beautiful blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He has three marks like whiskers in each cheek and has a very lithe and thin body. He is the youngest of the butlers being 18 years old, and Sakura being 19 years old. Their master didn't told them why he hired Naruto but it seems it was a decision that he made a long time ago and even though he don't have any qualities he is trying to lear how to be a good butler.

"Hajimemashite Goshujin-sama." Said the butlers bowing another time.

Then the butlers resumed to their task and went to others rooms. Neji still there lead Sasuke to his new room.

"Goshujin-sama this will be your new room, feel free to do whichever you like here." And after bowing he left the room and went to his own room.

The room was very big with a king-size bed near a window opened letting the rays of the moon iluminate everything in the room. Next to the bed a bed table with a clock and a phone. On the other side of the room and next to the door that lead to the bathroom there's a big wardrobe made of wood full of expensive clothes and other accesories. Next to it there's a desk with a laptop and some papers and pens.

Finally, Sasuke changed in his pajamas and layed on the king-size bed of the room. It seemed that he would spend a very good month knowing that in the house lives a very beautiful fair-haired man who clearly likes Sasuke.

That night Sasuke felt sleep thinking about blondes, butlers, dirty images and a full month of pleasure and enjoyment.


End file.
